It's the Way of Life
by Kit the Cat
Summary: Everyone is back for their last year at Hogwarts. They soon realize that they had been practically blind for the past six years. Nothing is as it appeared. Hermione makes a new friend, who helps her find her true self. Post HBP. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter books.

AN: It may start out slow, but Draco and Hermione will get together. I promise.

**Chapter One**

"Draco... Draco... Draco..." Lord Voldemort drawled. "Was I not specific enough when I said _you _were the one who was supposed to kill Dumbledore?"

"You were specific enough my Lord," Draco quivered.

"Why is it then, that Severus was the one to do it? Why, have you failed? Did you not know the consequences?"

Draco did not know what to say, so he remained quiet. He knew it would only make matters worse, if he tried to answer any of those questions.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. Draco withered on the ground in pain, tears falling down his checks. "I asked you three questions, none of which have been answered. I am assuming this means that you chickened out at the last minute." Voldemort stopped the curse, and continued talking, "Killing Dumbledore was like your final induction, and you failed. The consequence still stands. However, your father is still of some use to me, so he will remain alive. Your mother, unfortunately, is not as lucky."

"No, please no. She has nothing to do with this," Draco cried.

"Is that so? I strongly disagree. She has always been a part of this. She was the one who was going to die if you did not complete your job. Well, your job was completed, but not by you. So…" Voldemort turned to his left, where two Death Eaters brought out a woman.

"No, don't. I can make it up to you. You don't have to do this!" Draco yelled, though he knew the Dark Lord would not change his mind.

"I know you will make it up to me, and this has to be done, just to make sure that you will follow through with your next assignment, for you are the only one who can do it." Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco's mother and shouted, "Crucio!"

Narcissa shrieked, and fell to the ground thrashing. All Draco could do was watch. If he did anything, Voldemort would just kill him too, and he knew he couldn't let that happen.

No one was paying attention to the youngest Malfoy. They were all yelling and cheering. If they had seen Draco, they would have noticed that he was no longer crying. He did not even look like he was in pain. He looked happy, and at peace.

Two minutes later, Voldemort became bored, and ended it. "Avada Kedavra." He then turned to Draco, who had tears running down his face. "Fail this time and that will be you, only I won't kill you as fast." He paused a moment to let it sink in. "Now, it is time for your next task."

………………………………………………………

"Are you really that daft?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "And, who are you?"

"I'm talking about you, and your decision not to go back to Hogwarts. I mean honestly. Only a fool would decide not to go back to the only place where he is safe enough to learn and practice magic. After you're done finding these horcruxes, do you really think you will be ready to face Lord Voldemort?

"It is possible to find them all, and still go to Hogwarts. Just talk to Professor McGonagall. You don't have to tell her what you are doing. You just need to tell her that you need permission to leave school grounds whenever you want to. Tell her that you and your two friends are finishing the task that you and Professor Dumbledore started. It will take a lot to convince her, but you can do it."

Again Harry asked, "Who are you? And how do you know about all of this?"

"Those are my secretes. I will them to you in time, but right now I just need you to give me your word, that you will return to Hogwarts to complete your training. Restart the D.A. and you all can advance your fighting skills. What do you say?"

"I say you make a lot of sense, but how do I know that I can trust you?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Trust your instinct, and your trust in me will follow. I will play a key part in this war. Now, please give me your word."

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "If I say yes, what will happen from there? I mean with you?"

"I will give you a big smile, say. 'Thank you. You are making the right decision. Be safe,' and I would leave, until I had information to give you."

"What kind of information?"

"The kind you would need to win the war."

Harry thought a moment, and then said, "Okay. I will go back to Hogwarts, if you tell me your name."

She gave him a big smile. "My name is Amber." Her eyes lit up and her smile grew even bigger. "See you at school then." She disappeared, as Harry woke up.

…………………………………………………………

_This is so exciting_, Hermione thought, as she looked out the window. _I finally get to see what Harry's house looks like. _"Eeek!" Hermione's parents turned around to look at her.

She smiled, "Sorry, I'm just so excited. Harry said we're going back to school." At the moment, her father was driving her to Harry's house. Her and Ron were going to be staying there this summer, because Dumbledore had told Harry to stay there till he turned seventeen, but they were going to stay there till they went to Diagon Alley.

Harry's aunt and uncle were beside themselves. They hated this idea, but they did not have a choice in the matter.

As soon as they had pulled up to the house, Hermione jumped out of the car and rang the doorbell. Her parents followed her up, her dad had her luggage.

Harry answered the door and ushered them inside. "Hey Hermione. It's good to see you. Ron has just arrived. He and the rest of the Weasleys are in the living room." He laughed, "They decided they would come by flew powder again, and it didn't turn out too well. Uncle Vernon has stopped yelling, but he definitely is not happy." He turned to Mr. Granger, "You can set that on the floor right there, sir." He then motioned for the three of them to follow him.

When the four of them walked into the next room, they were greeted warmly by everyone, except the Dursleys.

"Hermione, how are you?" Ron asked.

"Much better now that we are going back to school," she smiled, and then laughed when she saw the look on Ron's face.

"You have got to be the only person excited about that. You're mad," Ron stated. She just shook her head and laughed some more.

After dinner, the two families said their good-byes. The trio headed up to Harry's room.

"You aunt and uncle were very quiet all evening," Hermione commented. They set their things down in Harry's room.

"It's better that way, I assure you."

"So, Harry, tell us about this dream of yours," Hermione said, as soon as she found a comfortable spot on the bed. Harry then proceeded to tell them everything about his dream.

"She sounds like an odd character," Ron stated. "Who, in their right mind, besides Hermione of course, would want to go back to school?"

"And you say you've never seen her at school before?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, and there is no way she is a first year either."

"Is it possible that she is a teacher?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so. She looked to be about our age, and teachers are much older. Maybe she is like a teacher in training, or maybe she has an invisibility cloak, and she was hiding under it the whole time," Harry suggested.

"Oh, don't be silly, Harry. There are easier ways to be invisible," said Hermione. "I guess we won't know until school starts. Speaking of school, I never did ask, why are we going back?"

"I told you," stated Harry, "I changed my mind."

"Because of the dream?"

"She was very convincing."

"Harry, I get the feeling you are hiding something from us. I thought you weren't going to do that anymore," Hermione said.

"No worries."

The rest of the summer went by fairly quickly. They stopped by the Weasley's for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then the three were off to Diagon Alley, to go shopping for their new school items. They stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for two days, and then they were off to the Hogwarts Express.

………………………………………………….

"Well, at least this year, we won't have to leave you alone in our compartment," Hermione said. "Although, I am surprised that you did not make head boy. I thought for sure it would be you."

"I don't really care; I just think it's cool that I get to be a Prefect," Harry grinned. "What were they thinking?" They all laughed, as they headed into the Head's and Prefect's Compartment.

"I just want to know who made Head Boy," Ron said, as he took a seat next to Harry. This compartment was bigger than the others. It could hold up to twenty five people.

"Well, everyone is here," said Hermione. "That is, everyone except the Head Boy."

"Well, you can't expect all of us to show up early, now can you?" said a very snide and cocky voice.

Everyone except Harry gasped. Harry jumped up, pulling out his wand, "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I am here for the meeting. Didn't you know? I'm the new Head Boy," he strode in and took a seat next to Hermione, who jumped up, and moved away, causing him to laugh.

"What? That's impossible! Professor McGonagall would never have made you Head Boy, nonetheless invited you back. You are the one responsible for Dumbledore's death. It was foolish of you to come back here," Harry said dangerously.

"I think," said Malfoy, "that Professor McGonagall knew what she was doing when she invited me back as the new Head Boy."

"Right, and-" Harry was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Please everyone, take your seats. We will begin this meeting."

"But-"

"No buts Mr. Potter. We have a schedule to keep."

Cautiously, Hermione took her seat next to Draco.

…………………………………………….

"I cannot believe this. I have to share my duties with him. I cannot believe he's back at school. I cannot believe he is even alive," Hermione complained as they took their seats in their compartment.

"She doesn't believe in much now does she?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Apparently not," Harry whispered back, as they continued to listen to her rant on about what she couldn't believe.

"I cannot believe I have to share a dorm with that prat. I cannot-"

"Wait, what?" Ron interrupted. "You have to share a dorm with him? Since when?"

"Since we both became Heads. Heads have always had a separate room from everyone else."

"You can't do it Hermione," said Harry. "How are we suppose to protect you?"

"I do not think you'll have to," Hermione replied. "You said yourself that Malfoy would not have killed Dumbledore. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but he didn't really have a choice, now did he?"

"Are you defending him?" Ron asked. "I can't believe you're defending him."

"I am not defending him. He is still a dreadful person, but I do not believe he is a murderer."

"Well, as long as he is not a murderer, then we have nothing to worry about. There aren't other things he could do. Why, he could just be-"

"Oh, don't be stupid Ronald. I did not say there was nothing to worry about. I just meant that I think we have been looking at this all wrong," she replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You'll see," she pulled out a book, and ignored the two boys as they asked her question after question. Soon they gave up, and started talking to each other, as Hermione read her textbook.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"First Years This Way!" bellowed the all too familiar voice.

"Hello Hagrid," the three said together.

"Hello Harry, Ron 'Ermione. It's good to see ya," the all hugged, and continued their tasks.

"Did any one else notice that there were less people here this year?" asked Hermione.

"I did actually," Harry said. "It looks like half the school didn't come. Parents must really be terrified, if they're not sending their kids to school."

"Yeah, what a shame that's got to be," Ron muttered.

Harry laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on you two. We should hurry," Hermione lead the way to the carriages.

"Did you see how many first years there were?" Harry asked.

"Yes," answered Hermione.

"Ten," said Ron. "Only ten. Can you believe it?"

"Well, yes and no," sighed Harry. "With out Professor Dumbledore here, people do not believe that Hogwarts is still safe. Only about half of the school came back. I suppose we should be happy that we even have first years."

"You're right," said Hermione. "And it is up to us to make sure this year runs smoothly. We should plan some fun things to do this year. I'm sure, that as the top students in this school, that we could convince Professor McGonagall to let us do a few things that are out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard, since there's not very many people here," Harry said.

"I think I amthe only girl Gryffindor in my year," said Hermione sadly.

"Yeah, I think it's just us and Neville," Harry said.

"Really? That's good. He's doing a lot better. I'm glad he's back," Hermione smiled.

Everyone filled into the Great Hall, and the house sorting began. As soon as everyone was seated, the Headmistress stood up. "May I have your attention please? First off, I would like to welcome our new students, and welcome back our returning ones. Many things have changed this year. We now have a security system. Many powerful Aurors have been assigned to protect Hogwarts. They are here for your safety, so do not patronize them.

"Further more, no student will be allowed out of his or her dormitory after eight o'clock, except the Heads of course. The Forbidden Forest is still off limits to all students. There are many more rules and consequences, which are posted in every dormitory. One last thing, before we begin the feast. I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." A woman, two seats to the right of Professor McGonagall, stood up, "Professor R," everyone broke out into applause.

"That's her," Harry whispered. "That's the girl from my dream."

"Now, let the feast begin," as Professor McGonagall finished, food appeared on the table.

"I was right," Ron stated, "she is a professor."

"She does look like she is our age," stated Hermione. "I wonder how old she is."

"This is going to be an interesting year," Harry said, as he filled up his plate.

"Atleat theyr stilfeeing us goo foo," said Ron with his mouth full.

"Ron, as a seventh year and a prefect, it is up to you to set a good example. Talking with your mouth full is not setting a good example," Hermione lectured.

"Well, I understood him just fine," Harry started to laugh, but quickly stopped, when Hermione glared at him.

"Why is it that boys seem to get more immature as they get older?" Hermione huffed.

When the feast was over, the prefects showed everyone to their rightful common rooms, while the Heads stayed behind.

"You know, if you have any problems, you just let us know. We'll take care of it," Harry said to Hermione.

"Yeah, we'll kill the prat if we have to," Ron added.

"Thank you both, but I think I'll be okay. Professor McGonagall did invite him back, and she did make him Head Boy. She has to know what she's doing, right? She's not as trusting and forgiving as Dumbledor was," Hermione gave a small smile.

"I hope you're right Hermione," Harry nodded.

"Good night."

"Night," the boys replied, before leading the Gryffindors to their tower.

"You must be excited," Draco said, as Hermione came up beside him.

"How could you tell?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, your cheeks are rosy, and it doesn't look like your smile could get any bigger," Draco replied.

"Well, I'll have to work on that, now won't I," she smiled, and turned to face the Headmistress, as she stepped in front of them. Draco looked puzzled.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall walked past them. They looked at each other, and then followed her. Professor R followed behind them.

Once they reached their destination, Professor McGonagall turned to face the three of them. "You two," she pointed to the Heads, "will be staying here." She pointed to the picture of a tree. "The password is Finkleburry."

She then turned to the new professor. "You will be staying right across the hall," she pointed to a picture of three bear cubs. "Feel free to make your own password." She turned back to Hermione and Draco. "If there are any problems," she looked pointedly at Hermione, "just go see Ms… err… Professor R. Now, good night," with that said, she left.

"Better watch her. She sees and hears more than you could ever imagine," Professor R said.

"Yeah… right," Draco said, as he turned around. He was about to say the password, when the professor spoke to him.

"So then, you have no idea why she put _me_ here?"

"Of course I know why it's _you_ she put here," Draco said, turning back around.

"Good. Don't forget it."

"I'm sorry, but do you two know each other?" Hermione asked, looking between the two.

"Unfortunately," she replied.

Hermione looked over at Draco as she said this, and saw the hurt flash in his eyes, before he smiled cruelly.

"Better watch it. I know all of your secretes," he then turned back to the picture. "Finkleburry," he walked into the room.

"Wow," he breathed, as the door shut behind him. _This place is even better then home,_ he thought, as he looked around. Just the room he was in was about half the size of the Great Hall. When he walked in, he noticed everything change colors. The room was now decorated like the Slytherin common room. The rooms were enchanted to change when the first two people walked in. As soon as the second person walked in, it would mix the two houses, and stay that way.

"I don't mean to intrude, but what was that?" Hermione asked.

"We don't get along very well anymore," Professor R answered.

"Anymore?"

"W.W.W."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"That's my password. If you ever need me, just come on in. But, please don't tell anyone else the password, unless they need it," she smiled, said her password, and went into her dormitory.

Hermione said her password, and went into her own dormitory. Everything suddenly changed colors. The room now had a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors.

"What?" Draco turned around, and saw Hermione standing there, with her eyes lit up. "Oh, right."

Hermione looked around. _This place is beautiful,_ she thought. Then she noticed Malfoy.

"Enjoying the view, Granger?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I was until I saw you," she said vehemently.

"No need to be rude. I was just asking you a simple question," he smiled.

"Yes, well your questions always seem to have a hidden statement," she said, as she walked by him, toward the room marked Head Girl. She decided to have a look around later, when Malfoy was not there.

"Good night to you too," he said, as he headed to his room.

She turned around and stared at him. "What is your problem Malfoy?" she shouted.

"Why Granger, what ever do you mean?"

"You… you're acting really weird. This isn't you," she said, exasperated.

"What is me, then? Huh, Granger? You seem to know me so well, so tell me. Who am I?" he shouted back. When she didn't answer, he said, "You don't know me, so don't pretend you do." He went to his room, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Hermione jumped when the door slammed. "What is going on?" she asked herself, as she headed toward, what she hoped was, the bathroom. It was. She turned on the water, and waited for it to get hot. "The shower is the best place to think," she said aloud to herself, as she got into the shower. _What is going on? We have a new teacher, who is probably the same age as us. Malfoy is not acting like himself. Maybe something happened over the summer. Maybe it was just the new teacher. They know each other. It is possible that she just freaked him out. And what's with her password. What could W.W.W. mean anyway? There is definitely something odd about her. No one is even speaking about Ginny. _

_Poor girl. Oh, and N.E.W.T.S. are this year. I can't wait. I hope I get them all. What am I talking about? Of course I'll get them all. But what if I don't? I shouldn't even be thinking about N.E.W.T.S. There are more important things to worry about. But, since I'm here, I might as well do my best, and get as many as I can. What could be the harm in that?_

_Plus, I'm the Head Girl, so it is my responsibility to make sure everything is right. I was hoping to set up some fun activities to do this year, and going to Hogsmead won't be one of them. Then there's Malfoy. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him, because there is no way I am going to let last year happen all over again._

Hermione went to bed with all of these thoughts, and more, going through her head. It wasn't until very late, that she finally fell asleep.

Draco was fuming. _What the bloody hell is going on here?_ He ran a hand through his hair. _What is she doing here, and how the hell did she become a professor? _It was only his first night back at Hogwarts, and everything already seemed to be going wrong. He was trying to be nicer, since that's what he was suppose to do. He knew that Harry Potter would never trust him. Not until the end, but he, Draco, might be dead by then, and what good would that do anyone.

So far, the only good thing was the fact that everyone, including the other Slytherins, seemed to be more afraid of him. As far as any of them knew, he would have murdered Professor Dumbledore. He grinned, "Wait till they see what I have in store for them next. It'll blow them all away." He took off his clothes, and went to bed in his boxers, as he always did.

…………………………………………………

"Morning Hermione," Ron greeted, as she sat down across from him and Harry.

"So, is it time for me to kill Malfoy yet?" Harry asked, stabbing at his bacon.

"Was it horrible?" asked Ron.

"Well, he's definitely scaring me, but not fo-"

"I knew it," Ron said. "He's threatened you hasn't he? That bastard. We should-"

"No. Ron you didn't let me finish," she sighed. "He's scaring me, because he's… well, he's being… umm, civil."

"What?" both Harry and Ron looked at her.

"That doesn't make any sense," Ron stated.

"What reasons could he possibly have for being nice?" added Harry.

"Maybe it's all a ploy," continued Ron.

"Yeah, he didn't complete his task last year," Harry offered.

"So this year, he has to have a new task, to compensate for his failure," Ron added.

"And his new task involves being nice to us, or maybe just…"

"Hermione," they both said, turning to face her.

"Now you two are scaring me," Hermione said, as she stood up. "I'm going to the library."

"What for?" asked Ron, annoyed. "Classes haven't even started yet."

"Honestly Ron. Do you ever think of anything? She turned around and headed for the door, only stopping to receive her class schedule from professor Flitwick. Now that Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress, she had new duties.

"It sounds and looks like Hermione, but does it think like her?" Ron asked, as Hermione left the Great Hall.

"She is acting rather odd, isn't she? She definitely seems to be hiding something," Harry agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter books.

**Chapter Three**

"Wonderful Wizards Wands. No, that's ridiculous. Wacky Warlock Wigs. That's even more ridiculous. What Wizards Want. Witch Ways West. Wonderful World of Wizards. These are all stupid. Maybe I'm going about this all wrong," Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry and Ron in Potions.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked her, as she continued spouting out weird phrases.

Hermione looked up from her book, "I'm trying to figure out what Professor R's password is."

"Couldn't you just ask her?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't want her to think I'm suspicious."

"But you are," offered Ron.

"But I don't want her to know that."

"Alright class, settle down. We are going to begin today with…" Professor Slughorn announced.

"Can you believe it," Ron said, exasperated.

"Believe what Ron?" Hermione asked.

"All the homework we have. I swear, if this is what double potions is giving, then count me out."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's not like it is really that hard."

"Maybe not for you."

"Oh come of it. It's too early in the year for you two to be fighting about homework," Harry interjected.

They ate lunch, and then went to the Dark Arts classroom, for double Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the Slytherins.

"Please put your wands away, for you will not be needing them in this class this year, for-" Professor R started to announce.

"What?" everyone turned to each other, and started mumbling. "Not again," one kid said aloud.

The professor laughed, and quieted the class. "You didn't let me finish. You will not need them, because we will be learning wandless magic this year."

"Which you would have known, if you had bothered to look at your books," Hermione whispered to her two friends.

"Yeah well, we still found out didn't we?" Ron said.

"It's too early," Harry mumbled.

In the middle of class, a huge box flew through the window. "Uh oh. Everyone under your desks now!" shouted the professor, as she ducked under hers. Everyone scampered under their desks.

"What's going on?" whispered Harry.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered back.

Then the box exploded, and colorful firecrackers went buzzing around the room. Suddenly they all fell to the ground. "Okay everyone get on top of your desks! Hurry!" Professor R said, with an amused look on her face. She stood up on her desk. "Alright, I need everyone's attention. As soon as these firecrackers are done going off, I need all of you to get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Why? They're just firecrackers," said one of the Slytherins.

"If you choose to stay in here, then you'll find out why the rest of us left," she smiled. "Alright, go! Go! Go! Go!" she followed the class out, and just barely shut the door, when the firecrackers exploded into a big, gooey colorful mess. When the professor opened the door, a river of color flowed down the hall.

"Wicked," said Ron in awe. "If we had stayed in there, what would have happened?"

"Oh, nothing serious. Whatever it touches, it turns it that color, so your clothing, and some of your skin would be that color," answered the professor.

"What were those?" asked Hermione.

"Jokes from some friends. I have the morning off, so this was my first class. This was their way of saying good luck," she smiled. "Now, what do you say we get this place cleaned up?"

"We say that's not our job," replied Draco Malfoy. "Besides, everyone's stuff is still inside."

"Well I suppose you'll just have a colorful reminder of your first class with me," she smiled. "Now, we are here to learn wandless magic, right? So, let's get started."

"That was actually pretty fun," said Ron. "I think I'm going to like that class."

"Me too," said Harry. "Did you notice that she always seems to be smiling? I wonder how she does it."

"I wonder who sent her that… present," Hermione said, as she sat down on the Gryffindor couch.

"What does that matter?" asked Ron.

"I just want to know more about her. We never seem to know enough about our teachers, and after last year… well, I just want to try to figure out why she won't be coming back next year."

"What if she's like Lupin?" suggested Harry. "She could leave because she has to, for a good reason, or because she wants to. However, I am definitely not going to rule out the fact that she could be a bad guy. She seems nice, but you are right, she's hiding a lot."

"I know this sounds crazy, but if you really want to find out more about her, then you should ask someone who knows her, or you know, you could just ask her," stated Ron.

"Yeah, but the only person who I know that knows her is…"

"That's why I said it might sound crazy."

"He does have a point. You'll waste less time if you go directly to the source, but I don't like who your source is," added Harry.

"Or, I could just solve this riddle all by myself," Hermione huffed. She got off the couch, and stormed out of the common room.

"She's an odd one she is," Ron shook his head. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Some one's not in a good mood," Draco said, as Hermione entered their common room.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "I don't need your help," she yelled.

"I didn't offer it," he stated blatantly.

"Boys, I swear. You're all the same."

"Whoa. Back up there Mudblood. You had a fight with your precious Potter and Weasel, and now you're comparing them to me. Newsflash, they are nothing like me," he stood up angrily.

"I did not have a fight with them, they were just being idiots. And, yes you are like them, because you're a boy, same as them. And all boys are the same," she turned, and stormed off to her room.

"I am not a boy!" he yelled after her.

"Are too!" she shouted back at him through her door.

He ran over and pounded on her door, "And what makes you say that?"

She opened her door, "You're childish," she said calmly.

"How so?" he asked just as calm.

"You still taunt people."

"I haven't taunted anyone this year."

"Have too."

"Really, who?"

"Me!" she screamed, before slamming the door in his face.

"I can figure this out on my own," she said to herself. She flipped to the triple W's page in her book.

"Witches Weekly Wardrobe

Whish While you Work

Wizerd Wing Wash

Welting Water Works"

After reading those few, she skimmed through the rest. "Why can't I find any books that are serious?" She then decided to put her book away, and do some of her homework before dinner.

"Oh… well… oops," Draco said to himself, as he turned away from Hermione's door. "You're doing an excellent job being nice." He sat down on his couch and started doing his homework.

Hermione glanced at her clock. "Oh, it's time for dinner," she said, as she closed her book.

"Boo!" Draco hollered, as Hermione walked by the couch.

She screamed and jumped away from the couch.

Draco popped his head above the couch. "How's that for childish?" he grinned.

Hermione had her hand over her heart, "That was not funny, and it was very childish indeed."

"I don't think I'm the one with the problems," Draco said as he put his hand over his heart, and did his best to imitate her. "That was very childish indeed."

Hermione brought her hand away from her heart and scowled.

"I mean really, who says 'indeed' anymore?"

"Oh do shut up, Malfoy," she continued walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged, "I was just curious."

"Haven't you noticed the time?"

He looked at the clock above the fireplace. "Oh, it's time for dinner."

"Right you are. Can I leave now?"

"You're asking me for permission?" he smirked.

"Not exactly, it's just, I keep trying to leave, and you, for some odd reason, keep stopping me."

"Not forcefully, you could have left anytime you wanted. Though I do have to say I like it when you ask permission from me. It puts me in charge."

"You talk too much," she continued on her way to the portrait.

Draco jumped off the couch, and quickly caught up with her. "Leaving without me?"

"Why would I leave with you?" she asked, never slowing her pace.

"Because, if you left without me, then we'd both be alone."

"I'd rather be alone than with you." Under her breath she said, "It's safer that way."

"What?"

"Hard off hearing? I said I'd rather b-"

"No, what did you say after that?" he interrupted.

"I didn't say anything."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"So."

"Not!"

"So not what?" Professor R asked, as she came around the corner.

"It's not important," Draco said. "I was just teaching Granger here how to have fun."

"You call arguing fun?" Hermione asked.

"You can't tell me you weren't having fun. I saw the look on your face. You love arguing with me."

"Actually, I can tell you I wasn't having fun, because I was-" she stopped talking, when she noticed the professor laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"You two are so cute together," she said, before walking off.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Eew. Get away from me Malfoy. You're confusing people," she continued walking.

He caught up with her, "What if I like confusing people?"

She glanced at him, "Then you're mean."

"At least I'm the good kind of mean."

"There is no good kind of mean with you people."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know very well what that's suppose to mean."

"You have no idea what you're-" he stopped when he realized they had reached the Great Hall. "Whatever." He walked off to the Slytherin table.

"Why were you talking to _her_?" asked Blaise Zambini when Draco sat down.

"Why do you think?" Draco answered.

"Hermione, did you know that something really peculiar just happened?" Ron asked when she sat down.

"If you're talking about me walking here with Malfoy, then you can drop it, because I don't want to talk about it."

"You're starting to be very secretive, like our new professor. Only, she's more fun."

"Well thank you for your insight Ronald. I always enjoy it," she said sarcastically.

"He's kind of right Hermione. I know it hasn't been long, but since we got onto Platform nine and three quarters, you've been acting very strange. Talking in code. Do you not trust us?" Harry inquired.

"Of course I trust you."

"Then why are you hiding things from us?" asked Ron.

"Because I can!" she yelled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've lost my appetite." She stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Something really weird is going on with her," Ron said, before shoving a fork full of food into him mouth.

Professor R watched and listened, she had excellent hearing, to the golden trio fight. "What is she doing?" she whispered aloud to herself. She snuck out the side door, and quietly followed Hermione.

"I think I can help you," Professor R said quietly to Hermione.

"I don't need help," Hermione snapped.

"You are a stressed. You are always playing the mature adult, because you think you have to."

Hermione turned around and looked at her professor.

"With everything that has happened, and everything that is happening, you know that everyone should be on guard. To you it doesn't seem like anyone is paying enough attention, so you are doing it for them, and you shouldn't have to. You don't have to. They're dealing with things in their own way, and I think it is time you do the same." Professor R pulled a vile out of her pocket. "Here, drink this. It will help you relax."

"I can't. There are many things I have to do that I can't afford to slack off on. And," Hermione added, "I don't think I can trust you."

"I know, and it's good to be cautious, but you also need to be able to learn to trust people."

"And drinking that is supposed to help?" Hermione questioned.

"No, this is to help you, not me, but I will answer any questions you want me to."

"If I drink that?" Hermione looked skeptical.

"No, you don't have to drink it," she paused. "How about this, I give you this vile, you ask me all the questions you have, and, after checking up on my answers, you can take the potion if you want to."

Hermione bit her lip as she thought. _It sounds reasonable enough. In fact, it almost sounds thought out._ "Alright, I'll do it."

"Okay, but I don't want to be over heard, so we'll have to do this someplace private. Shall we go to your place or mine?"

"I've never been in a teacher's room, and I think it would be amazing, but I don't know if I can trust you yet, so we'll go to my room," Hermione decided.

Upon entering her room, Hermione asked, "What does W.W.W. stand for?"

"My password?" she laughed.

"By your personality, I know it's got to be something silly, but not stupid, and all the books I've looked at have had stupid names. I'm just curious," Hermione said.

Professor R smiled again. "The only book you'll find this name in is an address book. Like the muggle phone book." Hermione furrowed her brow. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"No way," Hermione gasped. "You're friends with Fred and George. "Well, that explains the package earlier today. Does that mean you went to this school?"

"Yes, I have always been at this school."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, when I was very young, my parents died, and Dumbledor felt that this was the safest place for me. I grew up here."

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I was invisible. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. It sounds a little odd, I know, but you wouldn't believe how much fun it was. Fred and George found me when they were in their first year. We quickly became friends, and had all sorts of adventures."

"How old are you?" asked Hermione.

"Somehow I knew you would ask that."

"And…?"

"I'm sixteen."

"You're the same age as me, only my birthday is next month. When is your birthday? When did you graduate? How did you become a teacher? People older then you have been denied teaching jobs because they were too young," Hermione was shocked.

"I know, but McGonagall has known me her whole life, and she knew I was ready to be a teacher, even if the people I would be teaching were the same age as me. Okay, so my birthday is March tenth. I graduated last year. Dumbledor didn't want me to graduate too early, so he didn't let me start school, officially, until he felt I was old enough. Even though I wasn't enrolled, I still went to classes and read text books," she laughed, "I even did some of the homework assignments."

Hermione laughed with her, "That sounds like so much fun."

"Yeah. I would see you sometimes, in your classes. You would always raise your hand when the professor asked a question. I always wished I could do that," Professor R said sadly.

"Why couldn't you? Why did you have to stay hidden?"

"I know I said I would answer your questions, but there are a few related to that, that I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I'll tell you eventually."

"Okay, but you have to know, that I will hold you to that." Hermione stopped to think a minute, "What house were you in?"

"Why Gryffindor of course," she laughed.

"I don't mean to pry into your personal life, but how do you know Malfoy?"

"While I was here, only three people ever found me, and they were Fred, George and Draco. Draco also found me his first year here. He promised to keep it a secret, and he did. No one knows we know each other, except for you and Professor McGonagall, and please keep it that way."

Hermione nodded. "What's his story anyway? Why are you two friends? He's such an arse."

"I can't tell you his story. Only he can do that. As for the reason why we're friends, it's the same as anyone else. We like each other. He can be a bit of an ass sometimes, but he is a nice guy. He's just one of those cocky people who love to tease others, and depending on the person, he doesn't really mind being teased back. I can't tell you much more, because it's his story, but I can tell you this, he wasn't the bad guy he seemed to be."

"Wasn't? Is that a 'he's a bad guy now' or a 'after last year, you're not sure where he stands anymore'?" Hermione questioned.

"The second one. That's why we're a little touchy. We want to be friends, but we don't know how to be. Dumbledor was like a father to me, and Draco is the one responsible for his death."

"I understand. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. You're the girl from Harry's dream, right." The professor nodded. "So your name's Amber, right." Again the professor nodded. "When we're not in public, can I call you that?"

"Are you saying you believe me, and you want to be my friend?" Amber asked her.

"I am not exactly positive that I believe you, but your story sounds true enough, so yes, I would like to be friends," Hermione smiled.

"Alright, but just you. As a professor, I'm not allowed to be friends with any of my students."

"I won't tell anyone, not even Harry or Ron, promise. Oh, I lied. I am going to owl the twins, just to check up on your story, but that's it, and I'll make sure that they know that Harry and Ron don't know about you."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Hey, what are friends for?" They both laughed, and continued talking.

"All I'm saying is that you're slacking. As the Slytherin Prince, you can't go walking around with mudbloods," Blaise stated.

"We are both Heads, so it's not like it's unusual. We have to communicate. Plus, we have to start patrolling together," Draco conflicted.

"Fine. Whatever, just don't become friends. I know you can be a softy. It could ruin things."

"What if I said it was my job to get to know her a little better?" Draco said.

"Man, no where in the book does it say that the Heads have to get to kn-" he stopped talking when he saw the look on Draco's face. "Oh, right… your 'other' job. Got it... Why?"

"Are you telling me that you can't figure it out?" Draco stalked off, "I have to go patrol. See ya later."

"Yeah."

As soon as he walked into the Heads common room, he could hear laughter. "What the...?" he wondered, as he walked over to Hermione's door.

Hermione was laughing really hard, "That… that was you?" Two girls were laughing really hard. "I can't believe it. I bet Peeves just loves you."

"Oh, he does. I learned a lot from him. How else would I be good enough to help the twins? I don't know if pranking would have come naturally to me."

Draco knocked on the door, but did not wait for an answer before he opened it, "Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but we," he pointed between himself and Hermione, "have to patrol."

"Oh. Wow, is it that time already?" Hermione got off her bed, Amber followed. "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time."

"Yeah well… Can we go?" Draco asked, looking between the two of them.

"See you tomorrow," Amber smiled, before leaving. She glanced warily at Draco, before finally exiting.

"Hope you two weren't talking about me," Draco said suggestively.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but we only talk about _hot_ guys," she laughed as she pranced off.

"Hello," he trotted after her, "I'm as hot as it gets."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Amber was telling the truth. She's a great person. She helped us get where we are today. If she says you need to relax, then she is probably right. With everything she seems to know, we would say that it is her, so you don't need to worry about her being someone else. So, have fun. Relax a little. Drink the potion she gave you. You two will have tons of fun together._

_We are already sworn to secrecy, so you don't have to worry about us telling anyone about the two of you. Do us a favor, keep us updated. We want to know how she's doing. She tells us, but we're sure she leaves things out. _

_Fred & George_

_So,_ thought Hermione, _she was telling the truth. That's good to know._ She pulled the vile out of her pocket. "Well, here goes everything," she pulled the cap off the vile, and drank the potion.

She fell back onto her plush bed and slept through the rest of the night.

Draco knocked softly on the door, "Hello? Granger?" When no one answered, he opened the door to see Hermione sleeping, fully clothed, at the bottom of her bed. "What the…?" He walked over to her, and saw the vile in her right hand and a note in her left. Draco would have thought she was dead, if he hadn't seen her chest rising and falling. He took the note and read it. "What," he wondered aloud, "has she done now?" He shook her, "Hey, Granger. Wake up."

She moaned, "No, not yet."

"Are you sure, because you don't look too comfy," he laughed.

"Yeah, well, that won't matter, because I'm taking a bath after this anyway," she slightly opened her eyes.

"That's probably not the best idea, 'cause you'll be late if you do."

"Ah who cares? You certainly don't, so move along. I've got things to do," she opened her eyes the rest of the way.

"Like what?"

"Like taking a bath… and relaxing. I've been too uptight lately."

"Granger, it's only the second week of school, and you're the Head Girl. How would it look if you were late to class? And, you've always been an uptight know-it-all." he smirked. She was acting kind of funny.

"Well, I don't want to be anymore, so I don't care how it looks if I don't go to class. I'm already a bit ahead of everyone anyway. I should have the day off. Come to think of it," she sat up and looked at him, "you're as far as I am. You should take the day off too. We could go try to walk on water. Wouldn't that be fun?" she asked, her eyes getting wider as she said the last part.

He raised his left eyebrow, "What the hell has gotten into you? You would never have asked me to join you in anything, especially after last year. Everyone's totally afraid of me."

"Yeah, but that's only because they don't know the full extent of what actually happened."

"And you do?" he scoffed.

"Yes. Harry was there, and saw everything. If Snape hadn't come along, then Dumbledor would still be alive, because you wouldn't have killed him. Your bark is worse than you bite." She hopped off her bed, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a bath to prepare for."

He looked at her slightly baffled. "I don't know whether I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing."

She smiled, "It's a good thing. Now, are you going to stay with me or not?"

"Depends," he smirked, eyeing her up and down, "what's in it for me?"

She turned him around, and pushed him out of her room, "Absolutely nothing. Get to class." She walked across the room, to the bathroom.

Draco grabbed his bag, which he always left next to the couch, and went down to the great hall.

"What a dufus," Hermione said to herself, as she turned on the bath in the gigantic bathroom she shared with Malfoy. "Oh well, more fun for me," she smiled.

"I wonder where Hermione is," Ron questioned.

"Yeah, me too. Malfoy's here before her, and that's odd. She is always down here before him. We should go check on her."

Ron nodded, and the two of them headed up to her dormitory. "Finkleburry," Harry said, when they reached the portrait.

"Hermione?" Ron called, as the two of them entered the room. "Are you here?"

"Go away," Hermione said from her bedroom.

The boys walked up to her room and saw lights flashing in her closet.

"Hermione?" Harry said in wonderment.

"Didn't I say go away?" She asked, poking her head out of her closet.

"Well, we didn't see you at breakfast, and we were worried. What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you must know, I'm fixing my clothes," she turned back to her closet and started casting more spells at her clothes.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because, they are so boring. I'm just sprucing them up a bit. Most of them don't fit me right anyway. I don't know what I was thinking when I asked for them to be made a little larger."

"You're shrinking you clothes?" Ron asked, open mouthed.

"Yeah, I spose so." She poked her head out of her closet again. "You two had better get to class, or you'll be late." Hermione went back to her business, ignoring the boys as they left.

"What's gotten into her? She's just now deciding that her clothes are too big?" Ron asked, as the two of them headed to class. "She's skipping class, but we're not allowed to. That's not fair."

"There's definitely something going on here, 'cause there's no way Hermione would ever skip class, or shrink her clothes. She doesn't like tight fitting robes, and her other clothes are already fairly tight. I wonder what she's doing to those."

"I bet it was Malfoy. He's done something to her," Ron shook his fist.

"Look, there he is now," Harry started jogging. "Hey, Malfoy!"

Malfoy groaned. He knew who it was, and he knew why the he was there. "Look, before you say anything, I didn't d-"

"What the bloody hell did you do to Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"I didn't do anything. If you really want to know why she's acting so funny, then ask her yourself," Malfoy said angrily.

"Right, 'cause she'll know what's wrong with her," Ron said sarcastically.

"You obviously know what's wrong with her, so you better start talking," Harry said vehemently.

"What makes you so sure I know what's going on?" asked Malfoy.

"Because, you just said, 'ask her yourself.'"

"So…, that could mean any number of things." Malfoy retorted.

"Maybe, but I still think you had something to do with it. Therefore, I want you to undo it," Harry responded.

"Oh, get over yourself. There's no way in hell I'm going to do something, just because you want me to."

"Fine, whatever. Just know that if I find out that you had anything to do with this, then you're in serious trouble. I'm not going to take any crap from you this year. I can play the role of Mr. Nice Guy, but don't expect me to hold that role for very long," with that said, Harry turned around. Ron nodded, and walked off after Harry.

"You just wait Potter. Your turn's coming," Malfoy said. His gang started laughing, and followed him to their next class.

"Okay, so this isn't working as well as I had hoped. Maybe I should use a broom," Hermione said to herself thoughtfully. She then ran up to her room and changed into some dry clothes.

She had been by the lake, trying to walk on water. She tried a few spells, but they didn't work quite right. She had managed to take a few steps, but then she would fall.

After changing into a pair of short jean shorts, which had the beginnings of two holes, and a few bleached spots, and a white wife beater, she went into Malfoy's room. "I'll just borrow this," she said, as she picked up his broom, "and try to return it before he gets back. What's life without a little danger?" She ran back to the lake, barefoot, as she was before. "What's the worst that could happen?" She asked, as she mounted the broom. She rose into the air, and went ten feet over the lake. She stopped and lowered herself, so that she was hanging from the broom, with her feet set lightly on top of the water. "This is great," she smiled as she walked out further along the lake.

"Maybe now I can get you to trust me," Hermione told the lake, "and maybe you'll let me walk on you."

Draco looked out the window. This class was always so boring. Who needed history? _Who is that?_ He wondered, as he watched someone out on the lake. _What are they doing?_ Then it hit him, "Granger."

"What," his friend, Blaze, asked.

"It's nothing," Draco said, still looking out the window. _I can't believe she was serious. She really wants to walk on water?_ "Sir," Draco said, raising his hand, "I don't feel very well. May I be excused?"

The professor looked at him, "Yes, just make sure you do the homework."

"Already done," Draco said, as he walked up to set the parchment on the professor's desk.

"Well… umm… very good. Carry on." He then continued speaking where he had left off.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked, as Draco packed up his things.

"Nothing really, I'm just bored is all. See ya later."

"Whatever," Blaze said, as Draco left. He then looked out the window, and saw someone on the lake. However, he could not figure out who it was.

Draco set his things by the couch closest to the door, as he always did, and went to his room to grab his broom, but it wasn't there. "What the…? Granger, if you took my broom, I'm going to kill you," he ran out of his room, and down to the lake.

"How am I suppose to find out what is going on, if I don't have any method of getting out there?" he asked himself.

He then remembered a spell that would enable him to walk on water. However, very few people had ever been able to use it. In order for it to work properly, a wizard had to be very powerful. 'It's worth a shot,' he thought. He then said the spell, and stepped out onto the water. "It worked?"

It was the best felling he had ever felt. Not only was he powerful enough to walk on water, but he was walking on water. Although he still had his shoes on, he could feel the texture of the water. It was different. Indescribable. "Wow," he breathed, and picked up his pace. Now, he was running on water, and all new feelings ran through him. Happiness, relaxation, pure bliss. He liked it even better than flying.

By the time he reached Hermione, he was no longer mad at her. "What… are you doing?"

Hermione's eyes widened, as she jumped from fright, and her fingers slipped off the broom. Draco caught her in his right arm and the broom in his left. Playing Quidditch had given him excellent reflexes and strong muscles.

"Oh, hi," Hermione said meekly. "I was just walking on water… in a sense."

"And you had to use my broom, without my permission, because…"

"Well, I tried a bunch of different spells, I even made up some of my own, but none of them worked. That's when I decided to use a broom. I went back to my room to change, and I became lazy and decided to use your broom, instead of Harry's, because yours was closer."

"Right…, well…," he was a loss of what to say. A million things crossed his mind, but he couldn't get himself to say any of them. There was just something about standing on water that made him become relaxed and carefree. He had planned on taking his broom, and leaving her there to swim back to shore, but now all he could do was, "Hang onto me."

"What?"

"Hang onto me."

"I know that. I meant, why?"

"'Cause if you don't you'll fall, and I may have to let you swim back to shore. Plus this way, you'll kind of be able to walk on water," he said, as he started walking.

She tightened her hold on him, and started walking along, as well as she could, beside him. She closed her eyes, enjoying everything at the moment. "How did you manage to walk on water?"

"I remembered a spell I was taught when I was younger," he replied, and looked over at her. _Wow._ She was beautiful. He hadn't noticed it before. Her hair now fell in curls, nowhere as bushy as it used to be. She wore very little makeup. It was just a bit of lip gloss, and a slight line of eyeliner. Her nice curves added to the outfit she had chosen to wear. He looked back at the shore, not liking the feelings going on inside of him. _This isn't me,_ he thought. _I'm an arrogant prick. Something really weird is going on._

"Which spell?" she asked.

"Oh, umm… it's a secret. Can't tell anyone."

"Well, that's no fun. You just don't want to tell me, because you want to be a show off," she said, looking up at him.

"So what if I do. I've got to impress the ladies somehow," he shrugged with a grin.

She laughed, "Well, then I think I'll let you have that one, but you have to let me borrow your broom whenever I want to."

He stopped, "What?"

"If you're not going to tell me how to walk on water, then I need to be able to do it some other way. So, what do you say?"

_No. Hell no! You and I aren't friends. We may be able to stand each other, but I don't even let Blaze touch my broom. You should be thankful to be alive after what you did! So no. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you use my broom. Ever!_ This is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't quite get it out. "Fine, but if it gets even the slightest scratch, you're dead."

She smiled brightly, "Thank you." They reached the shore, and she took off running.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "What the bloody hell was that?" He was frustrated. Now that they were off of the lake, he felt like his usual self. He wanted to run after her, and tell her that he had gone insane while he was on the lake, and that he didn't mean a word of what he said. He wanted to tell her to leave him and his stuff alone, but he just couldn't get himself to do it.

_Well, that was weird, but hey, I have a free ride from now on, so there's nothing to complain about. But I wonder what's up with him,_ she thought as she ran to the castle. She was having a great day. She didn't think anything could go wrong, but then she turned a corner, and saw the angry faces of her friends.

A.N. So, how do you like it? Please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione looked perplexed. "What…" was all she said. What could she say?

"He's done something to you hasn't he?" Harry asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, he hasn't, so don't go pestering him about me. Be mean to him if you want to. You could kill him for all I care, but do it for a good reason, and not because you think he had something to do with the way I'm acting. Be careful when you decide what actions to take. You don't tend to look deep enough into things. Make sure you know exactly what you are doing, before you do it," with that said, she walked past them to her dorm.

"She's hangs out with our enemy, and we're the ones who get lectured?" Ron said skeptically, watching his friend walk away.

"Something really weird is going on," Harry said. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"How?"

"I'll find a way. Hermione's always telling us to use our heads, right? So that's just what I'll do."

………………………………….

"Something really weird is going on, and I can't figure out what it is," Hermione huffed, as she jumped onto Amber's bed. "It's crazy how- Oh my gosh. I can't get over how great your room is. I wish mine was like this. It's too bad I have to share," Hermione looked around the room again.

It was a one room dorm, in a sense. Her bathroom and walk in closet were separated from the room by green beads hanging from the doorframe. The bed was in the back of the room. It was a bit larger than a king. It was very puffy, with ten pillows set on top. The ensemble was a collage of blue green and purple.

There was a small library in the opposite corner, and a study right next to that. The colors varied throughout the room, but they all matched.

"Well, you can stay here whenever you want. Just let me know, unless it's an emergency."

"You bet. I don't suppose I could make your library a bit bigger?" Hermione asked, glancing at the books in the corner.

Amber laughed, "Of course you can, but you might want to see the rest of my library first."

"What?" Hermione looked around, "Where?"

Amber waved her hand, and shelves filled with books suddenly lined the walls. "Books were practically my life. You didn't think that, that was all I had, did you?" She laughed again.

"Well, I have to admit I was surprised to see that you didn't have very many, but I figured there was a good reason for it," she said, as she got off the bed and walked around the room, looking at the books. "Wow," she breathed. "Yep, you definitely have the best room ever. Why don't you have more stuff in it, though? There's a huge area in the middle that has nothing in it. What is it?"

"That is where I practice my magic."

"How? I mean, what do you practice on?"

Amber looked at Hermione, "Well, I conjure something to practice on. It's all a part of training. You should try it. You can conjure anything you want. You could even transport something, or some one. Muggle technology works here as well. This is the most dangerous place in the castle, because anything goes here. None of the Hogwarts rules apply in here, so make good use of it, and remember, don't tell anyone. It's a secret."

"Are you serious? You can watch T.V. and listen to music in here? That is so cool. Anything applies? That sounds awesome. Very dangerous, but awesome. Anyone? I could bring anyone here? Even my parents? Not that I'm going to or any-. Wait a second. If you can summon anyone here, then can anyone get in here, without being summoned?" Hermione turned to look at Amber.

"That's what makes this room so dangerous. However, no one knows about this. Not even Professor McGonagall. So you see why it is so important that you don't tell anyone?" Amber sat up, and looked Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione nodded, "I won't tell anyone, I promise. So, guess what I got Malfoy to let me do today?" Hermione said, changing the subject. She jumped back onto the bed.

"What?"

"He's going to let me use his broom from now on, whenever I want to. I don't even have to ask," Hermione beamed.

"You're kidding," Amber's eyes got wide. "He loves that thing. He'd never let anyone touch it, especially you."

"I know. It was so weird. We were out on the lake when I asked him. I'm not even sure what made me do it, but I did. I expected him to blow up in my face, for even suggesting such a thing, but nope, he agreed. As long as nothing happens to it."

"You were on the lake? How so?"

"Well…" Hermione described everything to her, starting from the night before, when she got the owl from Fred and George.

Amber smiled, after hearing the whole story. "You are so lucky to be alive right now. I bet you're glad you took that potion."

"What was that potion?" Hermione asked.

"Something I made up, so it doesn't have a name. I made it so you could relax. There is so much you can do, but you were too uptight to do any of it. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, and it will wear off in a week or so, but I'm hoping you will have changed by then. I hope you realize how much you can still do when you relax and have fun.

"Take today for example. You walked on water, with the help of a broom, ran around, took a nap, and still managed to finish next weeks homework without feeling stressed at all. I'm hoping that you'll still be pretty much the same as you are now, when the potion wears off."

"Me too," Hermione said, when Amber was finished. "So, you made that potion? How long did it take you? Did you have to…?"

…………………………………………

"You had better pay more attention to your reputation."

"What?"

"Your job may involve getting to know this girl, but you can't hang out with her in public. Be nice to her in private, and avoid her as best you can when you are out in the open. Displays like today are going to ruin you," Blaze advised his friend.

"Oh… that. Right,… well…"

"Hey, one little mistake, right? Besides, I don't think too many people saw. And-"

"It's a bit more complicated then that, mate," Draco said, as he got up from the couch in the Head's common room. "Her attitude has changed. She's not the same mudblood we use to know."

"What do you mean? She couldn't have changed that much," Blaze questioned.

"She's more laid back. She-"

"Come on Draco, we have to patrol," Hermione said from the doorway. "Also, I think we need to talk to Professor McGonagall, and do shut your mouth Zabini. It's rude." She turned and left.

"So what you actually meant to say before, was that she got hot," Blaze said, as he walked to the portrait with Draco.

"No, I meant what I said. The hot part was included."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked, after hearing the end of their conversation.

"Why you of course," Blaze said with a grin, as he started walking backward.

She laughed, "Right, of course."

Blaze grinned again, turned around, and started running down the hall, back to the Slytherin dorm.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Hermione asked, as she walked with Draco.

"Nothing important. Why do you want to talk to Professor McGonagall?"

"I want to set up a few activities this year, since leaving the grounds is strictly forbidden."

"What kind of activities?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione.

She also turned to look at him, "I was thinking we could have a Ball or two. Maybe we could set up some clubs. So people can have some things to do after classes. I just want them to have something to do, to help keep their minds off of all of the bad things happening," Hermione explained.

"Isn't that kind of a bad idea?"

She frowned and stopped walking. He also stopped and turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Isn't it a bad idea for everyone to take their minds off of the outside world? They need to know and fear what is going on. If they don't, then there will be no one to fight against it."

"There are plenty of people to fight against it. Some of the younger kids at this school can't do anything to-"

"You'd be surprised at what they can do. Those that are here are here to learn. They want to help fight. Besides, wasn't it your friend Potter who fought against the Dark Lord in his first year, and weren't you and Weasley there to help?"

She smiled, "Alright, then we'll have the Balls for fun, and we'll set up different clubs to teach them more spells. How does that sound?"

He grinned, "Much smarter."

She hit him in the arm and laughed. "Fine, let's go."

He followed her to the Headmistress's office. Once they had explained their proposal, she gave them a bunch of information, and sent them on their way, with new assignments for that year.

"This is going to be so much fun," Hermione said. "We should get Professor R to be in charge of one of the clubs. She has a lot she can teach everyone."

"Yeah," Draco said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. She had never seen or heard him sound like that before.

"What? Oh, nothing. That sounds good."

She gave him a strange look, but decided to drop the subject. When they reached their dorm, she said, "I'm going to go ask Professor R about being head of one of our clubs. I'll be in, in a second."

"Alright, but if she says no, don't pressure her," he said sternly.

She nodded, "I won't. But I don't think she'll-"

"Neither do I, but just in case. Don't beg her."

"Okay," she said the password, and went into the room across from hers.

"Back again? You know, if you want this room that bad, then I'll trade you."

"No, that's not why I'm here, I have two things I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, earlier when I came in here I was going to tell you that something weird was going on, and now I would like to continue that conversation, because Draco is acting really weird."

"How so?" Amber sat up on her bed, as Hermione came up and sat on the end.

"Well, for starters, he's being nice, and he seems to be concerned about something that involves you. Also, I am acting weird as well, and I know part of that is the potion, but not all of it is, and I don't know where the rest of it is coming from."

"Well, as far as Draco goes, you're just one of those lucky people who gets to see the real him. If he's being nice, it's because he has decided that you are someone he could be friends with. Just remember that I am his best friend, and I still don't know which side he's on. So, be careful.

"You are not acting weird, you are being yourself, and you aren't yourself very often, so you just think you are being weird. The potion is doing its job. It's getting you to relax and open up on your own. So in a technical sense, it is the potion," Amber explained.

"I wish I was as smart as you," Hermione sighed. "Also, I wanted to ask you if you could be in charge of a club. It would pretty much be a Defense Against the Dark Arts club. Students would ask you about different spells that they want to learn, and you would teach them, and of course, if there were any spells you wanted to teach, you could do that as well. So, what do you say?"

Amber thought a moment, "Sounds like it could be fun. Could I give homework?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, but it would have to be kind of easy, or an assignment for them to get into a different club, that specialized on harder more dangerous spells and curses. It's to help them prepare for the war, just in case something happens, we want them to be able to protect themselves."

Amber smiled, "I think it sounds like a great idea. Plus, that means I would technically be in charge of two clubs."

"Yeah, sorry, I'd ask some one else, but-"

"I'm the best of the best."

"Exactly."

……………………

"So, how'd it go?" Draco asked, as soon as Hermione walked in.

"She said she'd do it," Hermione smiled.

"Both of them?"

"Yep. She thinks it's a really good idea."

"I figured she would, but I didn't want you to pressure, just in case. She's kind of odd," Draco laughed.

Hermione laughed as well, "That she is. So, what are you still doing up?"

"I just wanted to see how everything went," he stood up.

"I see. You really care for her don't you?"

He nodded, "S he's my best friend."

"Yet you still keep her out of the loop."

He growled, and Hermione knew that she shouldn't have said that. "You have no idea what's going on! So, I suggest you mind your own damn business!" he yelled, and stormed off to his room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she said, as he slammed his door. "Oops," she said to herself. "Hope he's not still angry in the morning, or he might decide that I can't use his broom."

……………….

"Bitch. She has no idea what she's talking about. How much about me has Amber told her? At first I didn't think she would tell anything, but now I'm not so sure. It's not like her." He sighed, "I'm slipping."

_How am I supposed to do this? It's too hard to be nice and mean at the same time. Everyone's getting suspicious. And Hermione. What am I supposed to do about her? I think I like her, and that is definitely not a good thing. My job has nothing to do with her and her friends. I just told Blaze that, to get him off my back. I really need to start looking into my real job._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

AN: Sorry it took so long. I was camping for two weeks, and busy getting ready for it the week before, so sorry this chapter is kinda bad.


End file.
